Because
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: Raph and Leo get into a fight, but why isn't Leo fighting back? my 1st tmnt story, i usually write starfox stories but i got inspired to write this 1, REVIEW!


**ok, so i usually dont do this but imma gonna do it anyway. im gonna write a tmnt story! probably be my only 1 since i usually write starfox stories, and this is about my fav 2 turtles, Leo and Raph! YAY! i usually read Moonsetta's tmnt stories and i guess i was inpired 2 write this.**

**hope u enjoy!**

**-Cet**

One thing for sure, Raph's rage was noticeable. Leo keeps trying to end this conversation but Raph doesn't seem eo be giving up. He's refusing.

"I told you I'm going out to train." Raph's voice seems to be raising. Raph wants to go and stroll around town but Leo is telling him otherwise. "I told you no! What if the Foot ninjas show up?"

"I'll fight them."

"What if you get hurt?"

"I'll still fight back."

Leo releases a loud sigh and says "You're not going to because you are not leaving!"Suddenly Raph brings his face right up to Leo's.

"Well whose stopping me? Is it gonna be Fearless leader, are you willing to fight me?"

Leo couldn't believe what's he is hearing. His immediate little brother is telling him to fight? Calling him Fearless leader. The name is nice but he too has fears. But he never wants to fight especially his brother, telling him to.

"Raph I can't fight yo-" "Then I'm going out." He then heads out the room but Leo is going after him. Then the two enter another room where Mikey and Donny are in. "You can't go out and I won't fight you!" Leo calls out to Raph.

"Well guess you gotta do something else 'cause nothing is holding me back." The two little brothers stop what they are doing and turn to Leo and Raph. 'Great, it's their 3rd argument this week,' Donny thinks.

But then Leo spits some words out to the open that he never knew were in him. "I can't believe how you are such a hotheaded ass and we all try to deal with it!" Everyone froze including Raph.

Mikey and Donny were wide eyed, they never knew Leo could ever say such thing. Leo too was shocked. How did he say that? Why? Where did those words ever got a way out? He didn't even think of the words, they just came crawling out of his mouth.

Then when it seemed like an eternity had passed, Raph turns his head towards Leo, he also is not believing this.

Oh... You're so dead Leo."

Suddenly Raph turns his whole body around and starts to charge at Leo. Leo starts to panic. 'What do I do? I can't fight my own brother? ...Unless I'm willing to...?' Raph then tackles Leo down. That gets Mikey and Donny to drop everything and they both go running to their brothers.

Raph is on top of Leo and Raph starts to throw punches. Right hand, left hand, right hand, left, a pattern of punches. But when someone attacks you, you should be attacking back, right?

Each punch Raph throws, Leo is doing his best to dodge it with his forearms. He's not even trying to get up. How come? "Why... aren't you... fighting... back?" Raph asks, stopping the sentence as he throws a punch.

Even as blood starts to draw from Leo's forearms, he doesn't fight back at all still.

Then someone starts pulling Raph back, which Raph allows for some reason unknown. Mikey pulled Raph a few feet back. "Hold it tough guy." Mikey says to Raph. Donny heads straight for Leo who was just standing up and of course, Donny is going to ten Leo's wounds.

Raph is walking through the halls, still thinking about the fight earlier. Or it shouldn't be called a fight, right? When your being attacked, your supose to fight back, right? And what he called Raph, did he mean that? When Raph had turned to him, he looked more shocked than all the guys in the room.

Raph then stops infront of a bedroom door. It was Leo's room. Raph wonder, 'Is Leo in here? I won't be surprise if he still is being inspected by Donny.' Curiosity got the nest of Raph.

Sitting on the bed was Leo, he must've gotten back in his room a few minutes ago. Raph made a silent sigh and steps into theroom.

As Raph walks in, a pair of eyes watch him cross the room to sit on Leo's bad. Leo says nothing to his immediate little brother.

"How are your forearms?"

"Okay, should be nothing to worry so much about." Leo's forearms were bandaged up and they looked a bit swollen, but really weren't.

There it was again, silence. It was back to make things weird.

"How's Mikey? Leo asks.

"He's better after he heard you were okay."

Silence.

"I'm sor..." Raph murmersd. Leo turns to Raph. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry!" Raph said more clearer. "But I need to know something." Raph said. "And what's that?"

"Why didn't you fight back?"

Raph looked away, he couldn't keep his eyes away from Leo's forearms. The damage that he had did. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Raph.

"Because," Leo begins. Raph turns to Leo who then puts a smile on his face. "You are my brother."

Leo starts to let go but then Raph hugs him back. "Sorry big bro." A trickle of a tear threatens to come out of Raph's eye. "No need to little bro."

**Well wat do u think? good, different. yeah imma gonna continue my starfox stories but hey, i might write another tmnt story. i wrote this cuz i was inspired 2 :D**

**REVIEW!**

**READ MY STORIES!**

**-Cet**


End file.
